Sincere Smile
by NirvanaFlower
Summary: She was happy and everything felt perfect. Suddenly, everything came crashing down, she fell apart. She looked at her reflection. She smiled. She tried fighting down the demons, that keep bringing her down on the floor. AU Fic or School Fic


**Chapter 1**

**Sincere Smiles**

**Summary: **She was happy and everything felt perfect. Suddenly, everything came crashing down, she fell apart. She looked at her reflection. She smiled. She tried fighting down the demons, that keep bringing her down on the floor.

**A/N:** This idea just popped in my head while I was eating candy, it's a AU/SchoolFic. As for Perfect Breath Control, it may be discontinued, until further notice because of school and other stuff I have to attend to. This will probably a short story, unless I get a lot ideas, then this will be a preeetty long one. I seem better to be writing sad stories than comical ones.

**Disclaimer**: I dont own Naruto, just the plot for this story.

**Sakura POV**

_It was time to wakeup. I lifted my head, and I thought I smelled-pancakes. I wiggled out of my bed and trotted downstairs. I saw my mom downstairs, I ran and when I was about to reach her, something pulled the back of my shirt, getting me to land on my back. The air knocked out of me. Suddenly, I was surrounded by crimson ink, I turned my head and saw orange and red, my vision was blurred. I realized I experienced a car crashI looked towards the sky, and saw the stars. I thought it was beautiful. I tried to stand up, and when I did, my body roared in pain. I saw a black car, full speed toward me. I felt being picked up, saw long black hair, and red eyes. The man who picked me up set me down, the man was bleeding too. He took out his phone, and called someone. I saw 2 bodies. A man and woman. Both with black hair. The man left me on the side of the road._

_ Finally I heard sirens, I turned my head again, I saw blue, red, white, orange, and more red. It took me a long time to realize I was bleeding. How stupid I was. I tried focusing my vision, and saw 3 more bodies. One had red hair, another a dark pink, and finally, an orange. I stared at the 3 for a while, and realized it was my family. I reached my hand out toward the 3 bodies, and saw the one with red hair sit up. He was far away from my parents. Then, I saw the black car run over my parent's bodies, I screamed. It huurt. I felt being picked up, by a paremedic, the one with red hair stood up, helped by people in uniforms, and I tried remembering his name. With one last thought he dissapeared from my vision, and I drifted off into darkness. Sas-_

I bolted up. I was in my bedroom. I touched my face. It felt moist, and I realized I was crying. I just sat there. Thinking of my missing brother. I keep thinking he is still alive. Just transported to a different hospital. He just took a vacation from this town. That's it, a vacatIon. I still don't know the man, who saved me from the black car . I got out of bed, felt the coldness of the wooden floor of my apartment, and walked into the bathroom. I did my usual busines in the bathroom, including taking a shower. I looked into the bathroom mirror and quickly turned away. I have so many resemblences to my mother. I quickly walked out the door to the bathroom, and went back to my room. I turned on my phone and played some music to get ready. With the music blasting through the walls, I skipped to my closet, and picked out my favorite clothes for the first day of being a junior in highschool.

I looked into the mirror, and from my chin down, if I do say so myself, I look decent. I was wearing my baggy white, cropped shirt, with cuffed sleeves, military patterned high-waisted skinny jeans, and all white sneakers. **(A/N: The sneakers she has look like Nike's, thumbs up for imagery?) **I usually kept my pink waist-lengthed hair in a messy ponytail, so I did. It was originally to show off my 5 piercings in each of my ears, but ponytails usually keep my hair outta the way, soo. I grabbed my black backpack and phone, and walked to the kitchen. Passing by the living room, I dropped my backpack on my tan couch. I kept my phone in my pocket. I ate some yogurt and orange juice. Once finished, I washed the dishes, picked up my backpack and keys, locked the door, and started walking to school.

I would usually use my skateboard, but today felt different. It was a nice day also. I put up a small smile on my face at the beautiful nature of the town. I looked up and saw the monument of the hokages that lead the village. I saw the new head of the fifth hokage. Lady Tsunade. I work as her aprentice at the Konoha Hospital in the village. Today really felt different. I don't know if its good or not. With a shrug, I took my phone out of my pocket, it was- _8:30! _I ran all the 10 blocks left, and arriving to the front gate, I calmly walked through, checked my watch, and saw the time was 8:40. Arriving to the lunch area where they were handing out schedules, I walked into the junior section, waited a bit in the line said my name to the teacher, and he handed me my schedule, I mumbled a 'thanks' to the guy, Iruka, was his name, from the nametag he had on so.

I walked to my new locker and felt glares thrown at me. I don't know what I did to them. _Just ignore them. _I chant to myself. My group of friends abandoned me for this guy named Sasuke Uchiha and Karin. I was the only one who didn't fall for their charm. Speaking of them, I saw them clinging to eachother. Hopefully I don't get into trouble with these guys.

" Hey Haruno!" Guess not. Fuck them.

" Uchiha...Karin..." I growl. Sure Sasuke was attractive, and Karin gorgeous, but both were just _ugly _inside, hopefully they could just be human when they graduate high school. Only a few people in the world have the trait of being beautiful inside out. Like a Disney Princess. I chuckled quietly to myself. Suddenly, I felt pain in my left cheek and being knocked to the ground. Karin just isn't Ariel. Sasuke isn't Prince Erik.

" What are you laughing at Pinky?" Karin sneered.

Standing up, I chuckle again. " Your personalities." I calmly reply.

I suddenly feel my neck tighten, and saw Sasuke choking me, my back pinnned against my lock and locker. " What's wrong with my personality." He asked.

" You are cold. Ruthless. YOU DESTROY HAPINESS!" I said this because he was the one that ran over my parents.

" If I don't have my family, then you don't deserve one either." He used his coldest voice.

" Selfish." I whispered. Suddenly, I was slammed onto the ground. The bell had rung 10 minutes ago, everyone left the hallway. Leaving Sasuke, Karin and me left in the hallway. Laying on my side. I was dragged to the back of the school. For some reason I was smiling. I felt the back of my shirt being picked up, and cold, sharp metal against my back.

" Say sorry, bitch." Karin demands.

" I am not gonna take back what I said." Then Karin starts dragging the knife against my back. I stay strong and keep from screaming.

" Say it." It was now Sasuke's voice. I was flipped onto my back, the rocks hurt my new cut and give me more pain on uncut areas.

" No". I whisper. My shirt was lifted until the seam of my shirt was under the bottom of my bra. He cut out a pattern on my skin, and that was the cycle for 3 more times, the duo taking turns giving me new cuts on my back and front. Then, Karin pulls out a black marker and writes all the names I have been ignoring. After that they left me, in the the puddle of my own blood. Against the pain, I tried standing up, hunching over, when the pain shot through. I put one hand against the wall, and made my way to the nurse's office. I have a key in case the nurse isn't there. My shirt was covered in blood. I let myself in the nurse's office. I saw Shizune, the school's nurse and the principal's assistant. The principal here is also Lady Tsunade. She must make a lot of money.

"Sakura! What happened?" Shizune screamed.

"I ran into some bullies." is all I said, slightly smiling to ease the frantic nurse, just a bit.

"BULLIES, MY ASS.! IT WAS SASUKE AND KARIN WASN'T IT?! I AM GONNA CALL TSUNADE RIGHT NOW AND GET THEM EXPELLED! DON'T YOU AGREE-" I quickly cover her mouth with my hand. She didn't ease a bit I guess.

" SHH! Shizune, don't use that kinda language for Kami's sake!"

"Sakura- fine just get the wraps and- " I cut her off. " I know Shizune." Then someone knocked on the door. I smiled at Shizune, and walked off to get the wraps, disinfectant, and cotton balls. While taking my shirt off, since it was covered in blood and dirt, I have a conversation with Inner Sakura.

_**Bad day to wear white, huh outer?**_

_You know it _

I overhear Shizune talking to the person or people.

" What happened to you two?!"

" Me and Sasori got into a fight, yeah."

" He started it."

END CHAPTER 1


End file.
